Always Talking About Boyfriends and Sex
by geminisonic
Summary: Sequel to Mommy Dearest. Monroe is dealing with the ups and downs of having a teenage daughter. Meanwhile, Nick asks for help in tracking down a serial killer with an insidious agenda. Rated for violence, language, and sexual refs. Final chapter is in!
1. Chapter 1

First, I want to thank all of you that reviewed my story and gave me such encouraging messages. I've actually been working on these for the past couple of weeks, and now I'm confident to keep them coming. Enjoy!

Also, Mrs. Clark needed a first name so I gave her one that has kind of an irony to it.

Part II

Always Talking About Boyfriends and Sex

Nick was finally done with his paperwork. He leaned back in his desk chair and smiled triumphantly. Guess pizza night with Juliette would go as planned tonight. Just then, his phone rang. He groaned and looked at the clock, he still had twenty minutes left before he was off the clock. He took a quick breath and answered.

"Burkhardt." He said in his professional tone, with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, Detective, this is Officer Winehouse, I work at the Oregon State Penitentiary ." A male voice said on the other line.

"Oh yeah, hi, how are you doing?" Nick asked, kindly. He remembered meeting the man briefly when visiting a suspect in prison. He was a tall, muscular guy, and Nick swore he could have been a bouncer at one time. Although he was old and balding, he had a rough edge Nick wouldn't want to cross.

"You were the one in charge of the Clark case, right?"

"Yep, is everything all right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

Nick was unsettled by this, "What happened?"

"Well, it seems there was some kind of riot this morning and one of our female inmates got out somehow. We're still trying to find out where and how this happened. But it was Grace Clark."

Nick did a double-take, "Mrs. Clark escaped?" he practically yelled.

"We tried covering some ground today but at this point, we have no choice but to alert the local police. I understand she has a daughter in Portland?"

"Yeah," Nick swallowed, "Holly."

"You better give her and her family a heads up, this lady always gave me some bad vibes, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do know. I'll get right on that. Thanks for calling."

"Keep me posted."

Nick hung up with a feeling of dread.

…..

Monroe dropped the plates he was carrying to the sink. They made a resounding crash and shattered into pieces on the kitchen floor.

"What did you say?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Holly bit her lip and trembled slightly, she was now a little hesitant to repeat what she just said, "I said, can I help you, dad?"

Monroe let out a shaky breath and smiled a little. He couldn't stop staring at her. He felt suddenly bad that he reacted so dramatically, but, come on, it's not every day a kid you just adopted 2 months ago up and calls you "dad" out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry." Holly said quietly, looking away. Monroe couldn't ignore the hurt in her voice. He wanted to punch himself for being such a loony about it.

"Holly, that's fine, I just…" he tried finding the right words, "I'm just shocked. But in a good way!" he added, smiling.

"Are you upset?" she asked, looking at him.

"No. Why would I be upset? I'm glad you want to call me dad, it just…took me by surprise is all." He explained, chuckling a little. Yeah, dropping plates on the floor is a great way to let a kid know you're cool with them calling you 'dad'.

Holly smiled back hesitantly, "so, can I call you 'dad' now?" she asked.

Monroe nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you wanted some help before I go running?" she asked, smiling a little more confidently now.

"Nah, you go run Holl's. I'll clean up the mess I made." Monroe chuckled.

Holly got up and went to get ready to go on her daily run.

As Monroe swept up the mess and cleaned the rest of the kitchen, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe the progress Holly had made just being here with him.

After he brought her home, he hired a private tutor to help her catch up in school work and help her with her speech. Mrs. Toni Gardner was probably the nicest and yet strictest tutors Monroe had ever seen. With her platinum blonde hair and sassy makeup, she looked like anything but a teacher. However, when it came to Holly's education, she'd proven a fine tutor and took to Holly right away.

It also helped that the lady was a Mary Kay Consultant in Portland, so one of the first things she did was take Holly to a salon to get her hair done. As a bonus, she gave Holly some free makeup samples as an 'early birthday gift' and even taught her how to apply them. She told Holly that if she continued to make progress every month, she'd get her a bonus Mary Kay gift.

Holly adored her teacher and proved to be an excellent student. But after a while, Toni commented to Monroe how antsy she seemed and how good it would be for her to try an activity and socialize with kids her own age.

Monroe had been thinking about it for a while. He tried Pilates with her, but she practically laughed at him when he suggested it. So he bought her workout clothes and told her to just go for a run. That she seemed really into. Then he thought about getting her into a dance company. Toni went with her to a company where her niece taught in Portland and Holly was attracted to Lyrical, Jazz, and Hip Hop right away. Pretty soon, she was making friends in the dance studio, some were even Wesen. Monroe felt proud that she was finally becoming just a regular kid and having fun.

Monroe knew she was smart, but she continued to amaze him at how willing she was to learn and socialize. He was also attempting to make her a vegetarian. She was not too thrilled at the idea, but she obliged. Slowly he'd been weaning her off of meat. It sucked and she made him aware of that fact, but she seemed content none-the-less.

He was excited to tell her the good news. He had been going to that old hunting cabin where he found her and cleaned it up nice. He was going to make that their getaway spot for their camping trips. He'd missed camping and he figured he could teach Holly about plants and medicines. He wanted her to learn and find interest in things that would help her in the future and get her ready for the real world. He also wanted her to find out more about herself, like what her favorite color was and who she thought was the cutest on Gossip Girl (though he was undeniably annoyed that that was her favorite show).

"Okay, dad, I'm going out now." She said as she put on her new running shoes.

"Be careful, and be back no later than 7:30." He told her the usual.

She nodded, gave him a quick hug and ran out the door. Monroe watched her run down the block and smiled to himself again. She was his girl all right. True they had completely different interests and personalities, but in the end, she was his.

….

Holly loved jogging in the parks. It just cleared her head and made her feel free again. Not to mention it was nice to actually have decent running shoes that fit her as well as a purple running outfit that Monroe had gotten her as a gift. She smiled thinking about her dad.

She had to laugh a little at his reaction to her finally calling him such. But she couldn't hide it any longer and she just ached to finally say the words. She was finally at a place where things were making sense again. She was learning, she was speaking, she was in dance, hell, she was even making friends. And it was all thanks to him. As far as dad's go, he's pretty awesome.

Just then she heard something. It sounded like her dad's cello, only a higher pitch. It was…beautiful. She ran towards the sound. As she got closer she tried to remember her dad teaching her about music. She thought for a minute as she walked towards the sound and realized it was a violin.

When she came to the middle of the park, a few people were listening to the source of the music. A tall man was in her way so she got a little closer. She noticed a boy about her age totally enraptured as he played a violin concerto for his audience. They were putting money in a bowl on the ground in front of him, and they started walking away. She got a pretty good look at him as she was now the only one listening. The kid was really pale with dark hair under a black cap. And for goodness sake, all he wore was black, right down to his socks. She had to wonder if that was his favorite color or something. Not exactly the kind of guy you see every day playing a violin.

She smiled as she listened. It made her think of when her dad played during a thunderstorm to calm her down.

Suddenly, a familiar and scary scent set her on edge. She turned around and right behind her was a vision from her nightmares.

"Hello, sweetie, did you miss me?" her mother sneered pointing a gun at her.

Holly stood frozen and her eyes changed, she knew she was beginning to morph. Her mother seemed to guess it too.

"Oh no you don't." she hissed, standing taller and keeping the gun pointed straight at Holly's head, "You're not pulling that on me, young lady."

Holly tried to control her breathing the way her dad taught her to when she felt she was losing control. She wanted to kick into survival mode, but she had to be cautious and play her cards right if she wanted to get out of this one.

"God, you have no idea how I've looked forward to this moment." Her mother snarled at her, "And just so you're clear on why, I'll fill you in."

"Don't bother," Holly snarled back just as confidently, though inside, she was quaking, "My dad filled me in on all the boring details of your crazy psycho mom mumbo jumbo."

Her mother looked a little surprised then laughed a very maniacal laugh, "Dear Lord, you got quite the mouth on you. And as for your 'dad', he'll get what's coming to him."

Now _that_ Holly wouldn't stand for, before she could even think or react, she morphed and as quickly as she could, she ducked and tripped her mom. The gun went off, Holly rolled on the ground and suddenly, a pair of black shoes blocked her path. She watched those shoes kick the gun out of her mother's hand and back away towards her. Her mother looked angry but began to notice people milling around coming to their aid. So she glared at Holly and took off. The black shoes walked and picked up the gun quickly and then walked back to her.

"You okay?" the young male voice asked her as he helped her up.

"Yeah." Holly said, shakily, and then got a look at her savior. It was the violinist. She could see him up close now. Under his black hat, he had thick curly dark hair, with bright blue eyes that gave his skin an icy look. He seemed nervous, yet ready to take on the world.

"You sure? I mean, what happened?" he asked her as he took her towards a crowd of concerned onlookers.

"I…don't really know." Holly muttered.

The boy told a stranger to call 9-1-1, then sat her down by his cash bowl, "You don't look so good." He commented. He sounded very young, almost her age, maybe older.

"I…I just need my dad." She stuttered. The boy nodded.

"Do you have a phone on you?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied fumbling in her pockets looking for it. She quickly dialed for her dad, only to get a busy signal. She started getting panicky. She needed to hear her dad's voice, now.

"Is it working?" the boy asked.

"It's busy." She whispered.

"Listen, I need to get out of here, I can wait with you for a little longer but I'm kind of avoiding the cops right now, so I gotta scram as soon as they show." He told her honestly, looking sheepish at this fact.

She barely heard a word, just kept dialing her dad's number until he finally answered.

"Holly!" Monroe yelled into the phone, "Where are you?"

"Dad!" she cried, she hadn't shaken this much in months, and she thought she was done crying. Apparently not, "Dad, she was here! She tried to kill me!"

"Slow down, Holl's, Nick and I are coming to get you, where are you?"

"I don't know where-"

"Trailhead Park." The boy quickly told her.

"Trailhead Park." She repeated, looking at the boy.

"I'm on my way, honey, just stay there." He hung up. She was feeling better now her dad was coming. Better yet, he was also bringing Nick.

"You okay now?" The boy asked, looking around nervously.

"Yeah…Thanks." She said.

He smiled, "Anytime." Then he ran off with his cash and violin in tow.

…

Monroe was seeing red when he saw his daughter sitting on the ground crying. Nick had come by to tell him the bad news about her mother. He had tried calling her cell about four times until he realized she was trying to call him. He couldn't get her shaky voice out of his head. He'd never been more scared than when he was driving to find her, praying she was okay.

"Holly!" Monroe called. She looked up and ran to him. He held her for a minute and let her catch her breath, "What happened?" he asked, staring hard at her, making sure in the mean-time that she wasn't injured anywhere.

"She had a gun, and she was going to kill me and you too."

Nick was listening, "Holly, is she still here?"

"I don't know." She shivered at the thought, "I was able to duck and trip her, but a boy came up and kicked the gun out of her hand and he had someone call the police."

"Where is the boy?" Nick asked.

"He left." She told him.

"Why would he do that?" Monroe asked, curiously, while keeping himself in check from wolfing out to find the bitch himself.

"He said he couldn't be near the cops or something." Holly muttered.

Nick laughed, "Well, it's a good thing he was here."

Holly nodded; she couldn't deny that statement, whatsoever.

"I'm gonna go and talk to the police over there. Monroe, you and Holly stay by the ambulance."

Monroe nodded and took Holly to the ambulance parked a few feet away. Monroe kept sniffing, making sure her mother was nowhere around.

Holly held his hand tight and didn't seem to want to let go. They sat for a minute in silence.

"I could smell her." She told him quietly. Monroe leaned in to listen. Since being with him, she'd come to understand that she was different from other humans and that even though there were other Wesen out there like her, she still had to be careful about who she told and how much she told.

"That's good, we'll be able to tell if she's nearby now." He whispered back. He kissed her on the forehead, rubbing her back. She snuggled close to him, still shivering.

"The boy who helped me, he played a violin." She told him.

"Yeah?" Monroe commented, smiling a little. He kind of wished the kid had stuck around so he could thank him personally.

She nodded, "he was really good. Almost as good as you."

Monroe chuckled.

Nick came over then, "You two should be okay to go home. We'll set up patrol around the neighborhood. The media has also been notified, so hopefully someone will see her and call in. She can't get too far."

Monroe stood up with Holly and all three of them walked back to Monroe's car. As they walked, Holly looked over towards some bushes to her right, she suddenly noticed a couple of rats scurrying away.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy it! Please R and R, I love hearing what you guys want to see happen next ;)


	2. Chapter 2

He dashed back to his trailer as fast as he could. He was panting so hard, he was nearly out of breath by the time he reached it. The whole way there, all he could think about was how scared that poor girl looked. And also how cute she was. Aw, hell, he never even got her name!

He'd been around violence most of his life but he'd never seen anyone look so maniacal and crazy enough to just kill somebody like that in cold blood. He'd have trouble sleeping tonight, that's for sure.

He fixed himself a peanut butter sandwich and got a soda from the fridge out. He stepped around the rats that were scurrying in the trailer, hoping to find some crumbs lying around. Too bad he needed to go shopping again. He used whatever his dad had left him after he passed away months ago, but he preferred to make his own way.

He quickly turned on the small TV cramped in the messy trailer. He turned it towards the news. He needed to make sure he wasn't mentioned in the broadcast.

He turned up the volume when he realized the story that was on related to what just happened today. The female news reporter showed a picture of the woman he had seen with the gun.

"Grace Clark, from Oregon State Penitentiary just escaped very early this morning after a riot occurred in the prison. The guards found the body of a female guard hidden in the boiler room walls. They assume that during the riot, she had killed Officer Wendy Mallory and had taken her uniform and snuck out when the rioting had calmed down.

Mrs. Clark was arrested 2 months ago for the first degree murder of three people, including her husband, as well as the conspired abduction and attempted premeditated murder of her adopted daughter, Holly Clark."

_Holly Clark_. That must be her name. God, her own mother was trying to kill her? It gave him the shivers just thinking about it.

"If you see Grace Clark, dial 911 immediately! She is considered armed and very dangerous."

Turning off the TV, he rubbed a hand over his face. He thought his life was full of chaos.

…

Holly had a very hard time sleeping that night. So Monroe relented and just let her stay in his bed. If it made her feel safer, he didn't see the harm in it. He was seething inside. Holly was doing so well and recovering from all that she'd been through and now that horrid woman was out of prison and trying to kill his daughter. Well, not on his watch and certainly not on his life.

Monroe sat up and quietly went downstairs to make some herbal tea for himself. He needed to think and make a plan to keep Holly safe.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Monroe sniffed and was relieved when he heard, "Monroe, its Nick."

He went and let Nick in, who came in looking tired and worn down, but alert all the same.

"Please tell me you got her?" Monroe pleaded as he led him towards the kitchen.

"No." Nick said disappointed, "Nothing. It's like this woman vanished."

Monroe shook his head and sighed in anger.

"We're not giving up the search." Nick pointed out.

Monroe was silent for a moment and nodded, rubbing his face. He needed a shave soon.

"Has Holly told you anything else?" he asked Monroe.

"Nah, nothing important. She didn't even catch the name of the kid who helped her."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Hopefully she'll see him again soon, he may be good to question, he might remember something she didn't."

Monroe finished his tea and offered Nick something, who refused politely, "Monroe, I'm sorry this happened. I promise I'm not gonna rest until she's caught."

"She should've just been put to the death the minute they took her in, but oh no! Give her parole for insanity!" Monroe complained. Nick scoffed, he had to agree. If she hadn't pleaded insanity, then maybe Holly would have a decent chance at living a normal life. Poor Holly had been through enough and it was hard enough she had to testify in front of the media and the people who had hurt her. It sickened him.

"We'll get her. In the meantime, just lay low, but try to keep living your lives. If you just hole up in here, she'll have won."

Monroe nodded, "Holly has dance tomorrow so she should be okay."

Nick smiled, glad for a change in topic, "Oh yeah? What kind tomorrow?"

"Lyrical," Monroe smiled, "later in the week is Hip Hop and Jazz."

Nick laughed, "At least you won't be bored."

"Oh come on, man, I'm single and she was smokin' hot!" Monroe groaned, remembering the awkward encounter at the fire dancing strip club.

"Maybe the mom's will give you their numbers." Nick winked, chuckling.

"Shut up."

Wishful thinking.

…

He'd been pushed to the limit and now the bitch had to pay. The poor little slut lay defenseless underneath him. Bet she didn't feel so hot now. She was only upset because she'd been caught with her little lover. He'd take care of him. Hell he'd take care of all of them. They'd pay for making him look like a fool.

He'd only meant to talk with her, maybe rough her up a bit, but she threatened to go to the cops and leave him for good and he couldn't have that. He had no choice now, she made him do it.

"No! Please, NO!" she pleaded, covered in blood and tears.

"Sorry, babe." He said as he stabbed her repeatedly. It was a good thing he did this in the park. No one could hear her scream.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short and kind of dark. It helps clear a few things up as well as set up the plot for you guys. Keep the R and R's coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Nick came by Holly's dance studio to check up on the both of them. He came in as Holly was doing her routine with a group of girls. He spotted Monroe sitting in a row of chairs. A few parents were talking with him. Nick chuckled; a couple of them were enamored mothers.

He sat down on Monroe's other side and nodded to the lady, who smiled and went back to her original seat to watch her daughter.

"She's good." Nick commented.

"I know. Can you believe she's only done this for 7 weeks?" Monroe smiled at Holly.

"I was talking about the lady who was flirting with you, but Holly's good too." Nick smiled. Monroe rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Nick?"

Nick got more serious, "Just checking up on you guys."

"She's doing fine, once everyone got off her back about the news story last night." Monroe knew her friends meant well, but most of them just wanted the juicy details.

Nick nodded and watched a few kids dance. He nearly jumped out of his seat when a bunch of them started morphing.

"Wha-"

"That's Evelyn, a Schonvogel, also known as a pretty bird. Bit of a show off, but don't ruffle her feathers, especially when she's trying to sing." He pointed to a very petite and lovely dancer who grew a beak and whose deep red hair turned into a bright display of red feathers.

"Who are the rest? Is that a hedgehog?" Nick whispered, astounded that he could see so many of them in one room dancing like no big deal.

"Yeah, an Igel. Sylvia's real shy and sweet, she and Holly are close." Monroe smiled at Nick's surprise.

Nick noticed a very graceful and pale dancer grow white feathers and a long beak, "Who's that?"

Monroe looked, "Nina. She's a Schwan. They're known as great dancers, hence why Tchaikovsky wrote Swan Lake."

"Wait, the composer was a-"

"Yep…" Monroe nodded, smiling a little.

Nick suddenly laughed, "I bet she's pissed she has the same name as the character in Black Swan."

Monroe groaned and shook his head, "you have no idea."

"That's a Jaegarbar, right?" Nick asked, looking at a boy near the back, who was watching Evelyn dance.

Monroe nodded, "Michael is nice, and so is his family. Their clean." He noted, "And the boy next to him, Zeeke, is a Schimpanse. Yes a monkey and a real class clown. And the last one is Hazel, a Vornehmkatz. Kind of snobby, the kind of cat that just purrs and thinks they're better than everybody."

Nick sighed heavily, "I didn't realize how many Wesen could be in one room without killing each other."

"Oh, there are fights." Monroe raised his eyebrows looking at him, "Only, it's more teenage carnage than anything." He grinned.

Nick chuckled, "Is Holly one of the perpetrators?"

Monroe looked at him, "What do you think?"

Nick laughed. The dance ended and Holly walked towards them smiling. A few of her friends followed her.

"Hi Nick!" she said brightly, sitting on the floor in front of her dad with her friends while they took a small break. Monroe and Nick watched the exchange; Monroe smiling like a proud father, Nick with sheer amazement at some of the morphing and teenage talking going on at the same time.

"So as I was saying earlier, Michael starts asking if I want to see some gory movie with him for a romantic anniversary date, and I'm like, ew!" Evelyn said.

"At least yours remembered your anniversary date," Sylvia commented, shyly, "Zeeke totally forgot."

"He forgot?" Holly asked her shocked, a little angry.

"He made up for it." Sylvia smiled sweetly, "He stood outside my window with a laptop playing "Without You"."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and yelled behind her, "Michael, you need to take a note out of Zeeke's book when it comes to me!"

Holly laughed, "Did he get you flowers?"

Sylvia nodded, "All roses, all different colors. Course, he forgot what my favorite color was, but I got the idea."

Just then, Zeeke and Michael joined them.

"Black Swan and Meow-Mix are going at it again." Zeeke laughed as he sat down next to Sylvia, putting his arm around her. They all turned and looked. Sure enough, Nina and Hazel were having an argument.

Holly rolled her eyes, much like Monroe's, and shook her head.

"If it's about who's going to be the finale in a few months for the recital, I'll puke." Evelyn said.

As her friends continued to bitch about the two divas arguing, Nick and Monroe conversed quietly.

"Have you guys found anything at all?" Monroe asked him.

Nick frowned angrily, "No, nothing. It just bugs me that she could just vanish like that. It's almost like she's still here, but invisible. No one has seen or heard from her at all."

"Could she be staying with someone or maybe hiding in the woods?" Monroe suggested.

Nick nodded, "We've considered that. We're actually going to do a search around surrounding areas."

Monroe was happy that Nick was thinking of all the possibilities.

Just then, a very distraught woman came in crying.

"What happened?" the teacher of the class went to her.

The lady sobbed, "Its Veronica…she's dead! They just found her body!"

Everyone grew quiet and listened, Nick got up and went to her. He showed her his badge and began questioning her.

"Ma'am, did you report this to the police?" he asked.

"Yes. But my friend who found her said it's definitely her!" she cried.

Nick nodded, "Where was she found?"

"Forestwood Park, near Wildwood."

Nick dialed for Hank and left.

…

Nick nearly gagged when he saw the body of the young woman lying in the woods. She was half naked and had been stabbed repeatedly. But what terrified him the most was the look of horror in her eyes, apparent even in death.

"Man." Hank said, "whoever did this really had it in for her."

"Did you find out who she is?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah, Veronica Mason. A local violinist. Just graduated from college. She worked part time at the Portland Dance Studio."

Nick nodded, that's how everyone at the studio knew the girl, "Let's see if we can figure out what really happened."

…..

"_It's gotta be fate_." He thought as he read the sign on the window _Violinist Needed, Enquire Inside. _He knew he needed to get a job and soon. His usual spots for playing were becoming more crowded, meaning more cops would start showing up. He looked up at the small building; The Portland Dance Studio. He looked around. He'd only come into town to go to the local grocery store when the sign stopped him in his tracks. Luckily, he'd brought his violin along. What could it hurt? Hell, he may even get a few girls' numbers. Feeling confident, he walked inside.

* * *

Sorry this is late and seems kind of like filler, but again, this will help set up a few more things for you. Also had to brush up on some German. Juicy stuff is on its way! Please keep the R and R's comin :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if the last chapter seemed a little random and missed a few things I meant to put in there, I was writing a paper for class at the same time lol. I had more free time to write this chapter so hope it's a little better.

* * *

He sniffed. So many lovely ladies were walking around. But he wasn't interested in them. He preferred the graceful and elegant ladies with talent. The kind of women he could be proud of showing off at a bar. Ladies he could claim possession of. He walked into his job, the thrill from last night worn off.

A beautiful nymph walked by him and smiled. He could smell her perfume. He smiled back and winked. He did have bigger fish to fry still, but what could it hurt to have some fun along the way.

….

Sylvia, Evelyn, and Nina were over at Holly's house having some much needed girl time. Monroe usually didn't let her have girl's nights in the house with him, due to the fact that he was a single man, not to mention a Blutbad. However, Holly really needed it and he decided that as long as he stayed out of their way, he'd be fine. However, their incessant chattering about Gossip Girl was really messing with his concentration as he worked on a clock.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here!" Holly said happily. Monroe went to get the door and Nick walked in.

All of the girls gaped at him, except for Holly, who rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. Nick smiled and nodded as he walked by, "Ladies."

"Oh my God, the pizza man's so hot." Evelyn gasped in awe.

Nick nearly tripped over the sofa as he followed Monroe to the kitchen, "Sorry, I'm not the pizza man." He quickly said, blushing, and left the room.

"Did your dad hire a stripper?" Nina asked, excitedly.

"What's up, Nick?" Monroe asked as he grabbed a beer for both of them.

"I was just scouting the neighborhood checking around, making sure Clark's not around." He said quietly.

"We haven't smelled her so she's definitely not here." Monroe added.

Nick nodded and drank his beer. He definitely looked tired.

"So what happened to Veronica?" Monroe asked. He remembered meeting her once. She was a sweet girl, though a little rough around the edges. She was fun to talk to about orchestra and classical music.

"Stabbed in the woods." Nick sighed, "Real nasty. This guy…or girl really had it in for her. That or they were just out for blood."

Monroe cringed, "any sign of a Wesen attack?"

Nick shook his head, "This seemed more of a human-like attack."

"Hey, Wesen use knives too." Monroe cautioned.

"True. I'll look into it if I have time." Nick rubbed his eyes.

"Go home, Nick." Monroe told him, shooing him out the door.

"Is Holly having a sleepover?" Nick asked before they hit the door.

"Just a quick girl's night. Their mom's will pick them up at 10." Monroe told him.

"Good luck." Nick laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm not eye candy for them." Monroe laughed.

"What?" Nick stared at him in disbelief, jokingly, as he walked back toward the living room.

"Night ladies!" he said quickly as he walked by.

They all turned, "Byyee!" they said in very girly voices.

Nick blushed awkwardly.

15 minutes later, the girls were eating pizza in the living room.

"So who was that guy?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, I saw him at the studio too. He kept staring at us." Sylvia noted.

"My dad knows him, he's a cop." Holly explained.

"So does he think we're suspects or something?" Evelyn joked.

"More like, he's a Grimm." Holly told them quietly.

Sylvia stopped dead in her tracks, Nina choked on her pizza, and Evelyn spat out her drink.

Holly smiled at them.

"Oh my God…he's not gonna…you know…" Sylvia clutched her chest, breathing heavily, her face morphing.

Holly shook her head, "Guys, he's fine. He won't hurt anybody. In fact, he's real nice."

"Well, he better be if he looks that smokin' sexy." Nina grumbled, continuing to eat.

"I think it's cool." Evelyn said, quickly, "I never thought I'd see a Grimm. I always thought they were these creepy ninjas or something. But at least he was easy on the eyes."

Sylvia was calming down, "So he won't hurt us right?"

Holly put her arm around her, "I promise."

"You said he's a cop, right?" Nina asked. Holly nodded.

"So can he use his handcuffs for…you know….other stuff?"

…

Holly was exhausted by the time class was over. Her dad was running late though, so she figured she'd practice a routine. She decided to head to a private classroom and walked in and nearly dropped her things. The boy from the park was in there.

They both stared at each other for a minute, then he smiled, "Are you the girl from the park?" he asked her. She nodded, "You saved my life."

He blushed a little, looking down awkwardly, "Nah, anybody could have jumped in and did what I did."

"You did." She said, walking towards him, then she smiled, "Thank you!"

He nodded, then looked at her and quickly changed the subject, "You know, I never got your name? It's Holly, right?"

She nodded, "Holly Clark." She held out her hand to shake his. He quickly shook hers, "I'm Roddy. Roddy Geiger."

"Do you work here?" she asked.

"Just got the job yesterday," he smiled proudly, "let me guess, you dance here."

She nodded, smiling, "for a little while."

They stared at each other, smiling awkwardly, until he broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair and let you practice."

"Actually." She quickly stopped him, "I hate to ask you this if you're leaving, but I could use some music to help me with my routine."

He smiled, "gladly."

As he played, he realized this was the first time he wasn't focusing on his violin. As he watched her dance, he could see her feeling the music he was playing and putting it into body language. He was extremely impressed.

When she was done with the routine, she smiled at him through the mirror. He smiled back, and he suddenly morphed into a rat. Holly's eyes got wide and she turned and morphed into a wolf. Both stood frozen staring at each other for a moment. Then both their faces calmed.

"You're a-"he started.

"You're a-"she interrupted, "What are you?"

He stared at her, "A Reinegan. Or rat." He mumbled.

She took a moment, and then laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed with her, "Same here."

Her phone rang and she got a text from her dad that he was waiting outside for her.

"Hey, I gotta go. See you around." She said as she grabbed her stuff. Before she ran out the door she quickly turned to him, "Hey Roddy."

He turned to look at her.

"You're secret safe with me." She smiled and left.

He slumped onto the ground, but couldn't help feeling a little satisfied at his job choice.

…

Mrs. Clark sat on a park bench staring at the Portland Dance Studio. She was wearing another person's wardrobe, which she had robbed the night before. Not only that, she was wearing a wig and sunglasses. She looked like a very pretty model waiting for her lover or something.

She'd been watching Holly for the past 3 days. Planning and focusing on her next move. If there were some way she could get the little brat out of that moron's sight for a few moments, her plan could go through.

She didn't like the way he seemed to protect her. It was almost too close. Like he'd known her for years. Well, she'd get them both for sure if it was the last thing she did. She wasn't finished just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooo sorry this took so long for me to update. I have been dealing with a ton of finals and papers. But here's another chapter. This story is going to have a lot of chapters, just because I can only write so much. I'm working on trying to really get to the climactic moments, so bear with me. Thank you all for the patience and love! Enjoy!

…..

Monroe walked Holly into the dance studio. Some of her friends were already there and waving to her. The pianist was helping what looked to be the new violinist warm up. Something about the kid caught his attention. His scent was very familiar. The kid turned around and Monroe remembered him from a case Nick had done a while back.

He remembered the kid was a scared Reinegen and was having troubles at school. He also remembered the kid could play a real kick-ass concerto.

He walked up to the kid and tapped his shoulder. The kid turned around a little startled. Monroe smiled but the kid looked a little nervous. So Monroe decided to quietly jog his memory a little.

"Do you remember me? I came by your place to help a detective with a case."

It took the boy a moment, and then he grinned nervously, "Yeah, I remember you."

Monroe smiled, "Glad to see you're using your talent for good. It's Rodney, isn't it?"

"Roddy." He said and shook hands with him. Monroe nodded. Just then, Holly came up.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked, looking at them both.

"Yeah!" Monroe said, "I helped Nick with a case and I got to meet Roddy during it."

Roddy smiled at Holly, and then looked between the two of them. He realized they were both Blutbads, so he must be her dad, the one she mentioned in the park.

"Roddy, this is my dad." Holly cleared up, as though reading his mind, "Dad, this is Roddy; he saved me the other day."

Monroe looked at Roddy in shock, "That was you?"

Roddy nodded shyly.

Monroe shook his hand again, "I'm so glad I get to thank you in person!"

"It was nothing." He said modestly.

"You know what; Holly and I are going out for Italian tonight, how about you join us!" Monroe offered.

"I couldn't-"

"I insist, my treat. I really want to make it up to you for saving Holly."

"Yeah," Holly chimed in, "You should come, it'll be fun!"

Roddy looked between the two of them. They seemed nice, but he wasn't exactly used to nice. But then again, Holly was kind of cute, "Okay, sure." He said, without realizing he said it aloud.

"Great!" Monroe said. "When you two are done here, I'll come by and we can go out then."

"Bye dad." Holly said and kissed him on the cheek. He left and Holly smiled at Roddy, "I didn't know you knew my dad." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't either." He laughed.

Just then the teachers walked in and everyone was beginning to get ready for class.

"I'll see you later!" Holly said cheerfully and walked towards her friends, who seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously.

"So….does someone have the hots for the new violin guy?" Evelyn asked her.

"What? No!" Holly said bravely, sure Roddy was cute, but guys were such…guys. No way was she ready for dating. She'd had a few ask her out, but she turned them down. They ended up being snobs and real clingy. The only guy she needed in her life was her dad.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and then focused on dancing.

By the time two hours had gone by, Holly was feeling so much better. Dancing always had a way of making her feel free-spirited.

"Do you see what I see?" Nina walked up to them as they took a quick break.

"What?" Holly asked.

"Violin guy hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we started dancing." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at Holly.

"No he hasn't." Holly glared at them, "And his name is Roddy."

"Knew it!" Evelyn chimed in, "you both are secretly in love!"

"Shut up!" Holly groaned and went to use the water fountain. On the way out, she checked to see if what her friends were saying was true. Sure enough, they both made eye contact and blushed looking away quickly.

"_Oh great_." Holly thought. Though deep down, she was secretly glad her friends were right.

Roddy was annoyed at himself. What the hell was his problem? I mean, yeah she was nice on the eyes, but, dear God, she and her father were Blutbaden! And why did he have to look like such a creeper when he stared at her? He was relieved when classes were over and Monroe came to pick them both up for dinner.

…

The stupid bitch never saw it coming. He had to laugh at her shocked expression as he stabbed her repeatedly. He was glad she had some life left in her. He enjoyed watching them squirm. It took at least 37 slow repeated and agonizing stabs into her chest, but he finally succeeded and watched as the life drained from her eyes. Serves her right for being friends with his pathetic girlfriend…well, ex-girlfriend now. He knew this stupid tramp was helping her get out. He made a promise to make them all pay, and he always kept his promises.

"Sweet dreams Britt." He said, laughing. He then grabbed the scarf he borrowed from a coworker and cleaned his bloody hands with it.

….

Roddy couldn't remember when he had had so much fun in his life. All through dinner, he couldn't stop smiling. Monroe told the greatest stories of his "wild days". He almost choked on his drink when Monroe talked about his senior prank with his other Blutbad buddies. Turns out that streaking around town in Blutbad form wasn't exactly a good idea. He ended up hiding in the woods for three days to avoid the cops and the Grimm's.

Holly seemed quiet. It made him wonder if he made her a little nervous. At one point she actually knocked her glass over. She blushed a little as both Roddy and Monroe helped her clean it up. Roddy's hand accidentally grazed hers and he could see her eyes turn quickly to red then back again. He had a feeling Monroe didn't even notice.

Roddy decided he really needed to understand this girl, so he got brave and asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

Both of them were quiet for a minute, then they gave each other knowing looks. Holly smiled and nodded to Monroe.

Bummer, she left the talking to her dad. But as he listened, he couldn't blame her, it wasn't exactly a story you wanted to remember, although meeting Monroe was a good thing for her.

She avoided eye contact as he told a general idea of what happened to Holly and how he came to adopt her. By the time he was finished, there were still a lot of unanswered questions, but Roddy was afraid the Blutbad in her might come out if he pried.

"I'm glad things worked out. Nick isn't really a bad guy, is he?" Roddy smiled. Although Nick almost arrested him, he did remember how he had sent Monroe to talk to him and try to get him through all the craziness.

"Nick's great." Holly said, smiling, "He and my dad have really done a lot here."

"Yeah?" Roddy asked, "What have you guys been up to?"

"That's private." Monroe joked and rolled his eyes, "Let's just say, don't go to any Lowen games and try to avoid shady women who may turn your insides into gut butter." He chuckled.

Roddy nodded and decided he really didn't want to know.

Monroe offered to take Roddy home, but he was nervous about Holly and Monroe seeing his living conditions, so he respectfully declined. He felt sort of alone when they left, but he was used to that feeling. He walked to the studio to pick up his violin. Luckily, he'd been given a key, so he was able to run in and get it. As he walked into the classroom, he saw his scarf lying next to it. He thought he'd lost it that morning. But maybe someone found it and put it by his stuff. He shrugged and donned it, then made his way home.

…

I'd really like some fun opinions. I already know who the killer is. But I want to know who you think it might be? Just to pique my curiosity


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, this is one seriously messed up killer." Hank mumbled to Nick as both stared in horror at the grisly scene. The murder was a dead likeness to the last one. Female victim stabbed in the woods. Half naked and eyes staring in horror. The only difference was that the killer also left a nasty scratch across her chest.

"Are those claw marks?" Hank stared in shock.

Nick looked closer, he couldn't be sure, but it did look like some kind of animal had done it. He may need to ask Monroe for some more advice on this case "Could be? Course humans on a rampage can get pretty nasty." He commented. He wasn't ruling anything out.

He turned and noticed a dead rat lying nearby. A couple others were sniffing it. He thought it was strange, but then again, the woods were crawling with critters.

"Got a piece of fabric." Hank said, he pulled out tweezers and bagged the piece of black plaid fabric.

"What do you think it is?" Nick asked.

"I'm thinkin' it's not her color." Hank said darkly.

…

_So this is where you managed to stay alive all these years. _Mrs. Clark thought as she rummaged through the hunting blind. She decided to stay out of sight for a while and make preparations. She was done trying to corner and kill the bitch outright. Things just didn't go the way she planned.

No, she needed privacy, and lots of time to enjoy herself as she enacted her revenge. Now that she'd figured out her schedule, where she lived, and who she hung out with, getting her would be a snap. But she needed to be ready. She figured she could spoil herself a little bit and enjoy the slow death of the stupid little brat who ruined her life.

….

Monroe just heard the news as he and Holly walked into the dance studio. A senior dancer, Brittany Johnson, had been murdered last night. Everyone was on edge. There were rumors starting that the killer was targeting the studio or that maybe it was someone on the inside.

Roddy saw Monroe and came towards him.

"I just want to thank you again for taking me out last night." He said politely to Monroe.

"It was our pleasure!" he said, "How is everything here?"

"Looks like everyone's closing up for today. Too many people are too scared to come in. Parents won't bring their kids to practice." He admitted, "Plus, the police are on their way."

"Nick probably." Monroe commented.

"Good guess, Monroe." A voice behind him said. Monroe turned to see a very tired-looking Nick smiling at him. Roddy tried to edge away. Although he'd heard of the Grimm's valor, he still didn't feel the need to draw attention to himself.

"Hey Roddy!" Nick smiled, extending his hand, "Glad to see you got a job here."

"How did you know?" Roddy asked, dumbfounded, maybe Grimm's were psychic.

"Monroe told me." He shrugged.

Holly appeared, looking very forlorn, "No classes, it's just a bad house in here."

"Mad house, honey." Monroe quickly corrected. Holly's speech was improving, but certain expressions she tended to get a little mixed up on.

"Did you know Brittany?" Nick asked all of them.

Each one shook their heads.

"All I know was she had a scholarship to some college for dance." Holly said.

"She wasn't a Wesen." Monroe admitted.

"Never met her." Roddy said.

"Well, you guys can head on out, then; I need to find people who can shed some light on this situation."

Monroe and Holly left, Holly smiling and waving quickly to Roddy.

Nick watched Roddy pack up. Then he noticed Roddy putting on a black plaid scarf. Nick stared in horror as he watched Roddy leave. No way!

…

Roddy watched angrily as Holly was sitting at the park with her dad. There were a few teenagers talking to them and some douchebag from her dance studio was flirting with her. He went over to tell the jerk to take a hike. Not sure why he felt that way, but he needed to do something rather than just sit there like an idiot.

The kid morphed into some kind of monkey as he told a joke to Holly, then a girl came up with some sodas and gave him one. He suddenly had all eyes and attention on the girl. Roddy realized that Schimpanzee's were usually jesters. Now he felt like kicking himself for getting all jealous.

Monroe seemed to enjoy having the teenagers around. Roddy had a feeling he felt like the cool dad down the street.

"Hey! It's violin guy!" the Schimpanzee said, smiling.

"You need a better nickname." Holly joked. Zeeke elbowed her playfully.

Roddy noticed a Jaegerbar come up and put his arms around Holly's friend Evelyn. Roddy had met a few of them, mainly Holly's friends, but he was still shy.

"Holly, did you ask your dad?" Evelyn asked her.

"Ask me what?" Monroe asked, suspiciously.

Holly smiled nervously, "They want me to go to a teenage club with them tonight. Kids under 18 get in for only…two dollars?" she asked them.

"Yeah, and it's safe, no alcohol is served, and there are cops." Evelyn assured him.

Monroe thought for a minute, "Did you want to go Holls?" he asked her.

She nodded, "It sounds like fun, and I've never been to a club before."

"Where's it at?" Monroe asked them.

They told him and he remembered hearing of a place that had a special teenage kid night that was safe. He nodded and gave the okay.

"We're meeting at the Javahouse around 9pm tonight." Sylvia said, "then we're gonna head over together. Michael is driving."

"Don't worry, Mr. Monroe, I have a clean record." Michael assured him.

"Dude, you've only been driving for two weeks." Zeeke joked.

"Shut up banana face." Michael shot back.

"Wow, that's a good one. Never heard that before Pooh Bear." Zeeke rolled his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Michael started morphing.

"Boys, settle down." Sylvia prickled up. Zeeke knew not to mess with Sylvia when she was in her hedgehog state.

"Alright, you kids be safe then." Monroe told them. Figuring it was his time to leave the teenage carnage to them.

"Thanks dad." Holly smiled at him as he got up to leave.

As soon as he left, Sylvia leapt up to Roddy.

"You want to come?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you should go with Holly!" Evelyn piped in. Holly wanted to punch her.

"Then we all have dates!" Sylvia added, winking at Evelyn.

"I'm game." Roddy said. Although he tried to avoid clubs now, he figured if Monroe was okay with it, what was the harm. And now was his chance to stake a claim on Holly without really trying.

"Guys, he doesn't have to go with me." Holly argued, blushing.

"No really, sounds like fun." He said smiling at her.

All her friends nodded and left, feeling accomplished.

Holly walked up to Roddy and quietly threatened him, "Okay, bug, here's the deal."

"I think you mean bub." Roddy baited smiling.

"Whatever! No funny things, okay. We're friends."

"No hanky panky." He promised. She looked confused but satisfied, then walked off to join her friends. Roddy followed smiling at her behind. He did a silent cheer the whole way to the coffee shop.

…..

I figured it had been a bit since I updated. Sorry this is such a set up right now. I hope this gets you guys excited for what's about to come up. Feel free to make some assumptions

Enjoy and Chapter 7 is coming soon and more climax is coming!


	7. Chapter 7

Holly, Roddy and her friends spent the afternoon walking around Portland together. They decided to split up for a bit and meet at the coffee shop at nine. Holly and Roddy ended up by the fountain near the Javahouse. They sat for a while and watched people go by, some vendors were trading items and musicians were playing as well.

"So," Roddy began, a little awkwardly, "What's it like having Monroe for a dad?"

Holly smiled, "He's the best."

"I bet. He seems like a great dad."

"What about your dad?" she asked him.

"He died months ago." Roddy said, a little sadly.

"I'm sorry, can I ask what happened?"

"It had to do with a case I was involved in, that's how Nick and I met, and your dad, actually."

"What happened?"

He recounted as much as he felt he could. He talked about his school, the bullies, his ex-girlfriend, his dad getting in trouble, then how he almost got pushed to the edge.

Holly was a very good listener. She didn't judge him at all.

"I actually killed somebody." She said softly.

Roddy actually jumped when he turned to stare at her, "For real?"

She nodded, looking sad, "When I was hiding in the woods, there were some bad people there, one I killed because he shot me, the other one tried to kill my dad." She explained how she would use her hair as a weapon when it was longer.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Roddy chuckled.

"As long as my hair stays short, you should be safe." She smiled.

"So when did you know your stepmom was…." He began.

"A psychopath." Holly finished, "It took me a bit, but I figured it out, then I went to find my dad. That's how he adopted me."

"Hopefully they'll find her soon. You're not scared, are you?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I guess I am a little, but my dad keeps me safe."

Roddy smiled, "And I'll gladly kick a gun out of her hand again for you anytime."

Holly finally looked at him, really looked at him and smiled.

They got to talking about anything and everything that by the time it was 9pm, they were running late.

They all reached the club and to their dismay, it was closed for the night, due to some renovations being done.

"Man!" Michael complained.

"Well this sucks." Zeeke added.

"Can't we go anywhere else that's fun?" Sylvia wondered aloud.

Roddy really didn't want to do it, but he wanted to spend more time with Holly, and maybe a part of him wanted to fit in again.

"I know a place." He said, "But it's kind of…underground."

They all gathered around him as he told every one of his days as RechidKat. Holly obviously had no clue what he was talking about but the rest of them were blown away.

"Dude, take us there!" Zeeke exclaimed.

"You could totally get us in!" Michael added.

Roddy looked at everyone. Holly seemed a little unsure, but when he smiled at her, she nodded.

Everyone got back in the car and headed towards the Rave party going on at an abandoned warehouse by the lake.

….

Nick finally had a chance to go see Monroe. It was pretty late, but he needed advice on this case. If Roddy was the one who was killing these girls, he needed to do something and fast. Yet a part of him just didn't want to believe it. Better to be safe than sorry.

Monroe had just gotten him coffee and sat down to listen to Nick tell him about the murders. Nick then told Monroe about the fabric, the scratch marks, and the rats at the scene. Monroe's face turned white.

"Nick, you don't think?"

"I can't be sure, but what if someone pushed Roddy enough to where he doesn't realize he's doing it? Or what if he just isn't right in the head? Especially since his dad died." Nick explained.

"Oh God…" Monroe got even paler.

"What?"

"Holly's with him!"

…

The party was just getting started in the club. As her friends grabbed their boyfriends and made their way inside, Holly grabbed a hold of Roddy's hand. He had a feeling she wasn't used to this much noise, excitement, and lighting. He took her to a more secluded area to let her breathe. He noticed how she started getting into the groove of the music. Her friends came over and joined them to dance. Roddy was actually having a good time, and from the looks of it, Holly was too.

At one point someone bumped into them, as Holly was grinding him, she tripped and turned around in his arms. They stared at each other for a moment. Roddy wasn't sure who started it and how it happened, but next thing he knew, he was kissing her.

Holly couldn't think, couldn't breathe. This body language was very new to her. But one thing she did know was that she liked it. Her reaction became more animalistic, wanting more. He had to push her away gently.

"Sorry." She said, breathlessly.

"I'm not." He smiled, and bent down for more, giving her a little more control this time. He actually liked her ferocity and curiosity.

When they broke apart, both of them were breathless.

"Wow…that was…plastic." She said, still very breathless.

"Fantastic." He corrected and continued to kiss her.

….

Monroe was seeing red. He was at the club the kids said they would be at, but it was closed for renovation. He was beginning to panic.

"Where else could they have gone?" Nick wondered as Monroe was dialing Holly's cell. There was no answer. Now he was really scared and incredibly angry. His eyes were still red from the moment he got in his car with Nick.

Monroe took a minute to catch Holly's scent. Both he and Nick got back into the car and followed it. Monroe praying the whole way there that Holly was safe.

….

Holly was having the best night of her life. Right until she could smell her father coming. At first she was excited, but then, something in her sensed threat and danger. Something about her dad wasn't right. He was mad. She looked at Roddy and grabbed his hand, "We need to get out of here, fast!" she said.

"Why?" he asked as he followed her. She was heading towards the door, when she saw him and froze. Her dad looked ready to kill.

"Is there another way out of here?" she backed up quickly and took Roddy the opposite direction.

"This way." He led her. He had no clue what was going on, but something wasn't right. And he knew that when a Wesen senses danger, they get the hell out or fight.

They made it outside and were running down and alleyway when out of nowhere, a vicious growl and another body slammed into him. Roddy was on the ground underneath a very violent Blutbad.

"DAD! STOP!" Holly cried, morphing.

Nick was running towards them, "Monroe, stop!" he yelled.

Roddy morphed, ready to defend himself, when Monroe was knocked off of him.

He looked over and saw Holly and her dad fighting Blutbad style. Then they both stopped.

Both stared in human form, with red eyes at each other. Holly was shaking and Monroe was panting and looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"Get in the car." He ordered her in a deadly calm voice.

"No." she yelled.

"Holly…get in the car." He repeated with more force.

"Make me!"

Monroe grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the car. She fought the whole way but Monroe was definitely in Blutbad mode so she wasn't going anywhere.

Nick went to check on Roddy and take him in, but from all the chaos, Roddy had managed to somehow get away.

Nick sighed heavily; scratching his head in annoyance then joined a very angry Blutbad father and daughter at the car.

Holly was crying in the back seat of the car, making a very big fighting fuss. Monroe had locked her in.

"Where is he?" he asked Nick, still looking very angry.

"He got away." Nick said, a little annoyed.

"Not for long." Monroe said as he morphed.

"No, Monroe, you take Holly home. I'll take care of it." Nick said.

"Did you need me to come pick you up?" Monroe asked him.

"No, just go home and stay there; I don't want any more chaos tonight." He assured Monroe.

Monroe nodded and got in the car. Holly was ready for another fight, but Monroe turned to face her with red in his eyes and she sat back slowly, rigidly, and extremely angry.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: This chapter contains teenage angst. Bet you're excited!

…..

Monroe parked his car and unlocked the doors. Holly got out, slamming the door and stomping angrily towards the house.

Both she and Monroe had had a very silent and tension-filled car ride home.

When he unlocked the door, she stomped in and marched up the stairs.

"Young lady, get back down here now! We are having a talk." He ordered.

"Go to hell!" she spat back.

"What did you say?" He yelled, shocked at her colorful language, "Alright, no more Gossip Girl for you!"

"See if I care!" she slammed the door.

He ran up the stairs and opened her door.

"Get out of my room!" she yelled.

He slammed the door behind him, "Considering I adopted you and this is my house, you are in my room. So you are going to sit down right now and pay attention."

She stared at him angrily then sat on her bed. Monroe forced himself to breathe then began, "First of all, what the hell were you thinking going to an illegal club?"

"My friends wanted to go, I don't even know what that is." She spat.

Fair enough.

"Okay, then why didn't you call me or pick up when I called you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe because I was with my friends having fun."

"Bad excuse."

"Okay, then what the hell were you thinking attacking Roddy like that? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Holly, that's why I was so upset, Nick thinks he killed those two girls from the studio."

Holly was taken aback, "What? No. No he couldn't have. Nick's wrong."

"Holly, I just can't take that chance."

"That doesn't mean you can just beat the car out of him!"

"Tar. And I didn't want him running off to kill you."

"We were running because I told him to! I saw you and we ran!" she explained.

"Holly, he's dangerous. Especially if he's going to take you and your friends to a place like that."

"He's my friend! And he's not dangerous, you are!" She spat.

Monroe hated that word. To Holly it was a comparison to her mother. One of the first words she learned to describe her situation. Her calling him dangerous was a slap in his face.

He took another breath, "Holly, please understand, I just don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you to see him anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Monroe took a threatening step towards her, "Watch me."

With that, he left the room. He heard Holly roar and something smash. But if this is what it took to keep her safe, then so be it. But in the meantime, a nice glass of wine sounded like a great idea. As he heard another crash, he decided to make it two glasses.

…

Roddy didn't know what to think. As he ran down an alleyway, he panted heavily, clutching his ribs. He was pretty sure they were either bruised or broken. He had a few scratches from the pavement and he was already sporting a black eye with a bloody nose and cut lip. He had no clue where to go. Nick and Monroe could find him if he went home. Then he thought about Holly. How hurt she was. He had to make sure she was okay.

….

Nick had finally gotten the rest of Holly's friend's home safely. With a few threats of telling their parents, plus the fact he was a Grimm, pretty much set them straight. He decided not to tell them about Roddy. Something about the case just wasn't quite right. He didn't want Roddy to be the recipient of another framed murder. He decided to go see how Monroe and Holly were holding up.

…

Holly had finally calmed down. She was laying in her PJ's on her bed, holding her stuffed wolf, staring at the ceiling when she suddenly heard a small tap at her window. She went to the window and looked down, she didn't see anyone, then she jumped when she saw Roddy on a tree limb inches from her window. She opened the window and helped him climb in.

"Roddy what are you doing here?" she whispered, "If my dad sees you, he'll tip!"

Roddy didn't feel like correcting her, he was ready to pass out, "I had to make sure you were okay."

Holly helped him towards her bed. He looked awful. She sat down across from him in a chair, looking concerned, "Roddy, Nick told my dad you might have killed those two girls."

It was Roddy's turn to jump in surprise, "WHAT? No!" He whispered loudly, "I had nothing to do with that! I don't even know them." He was tipping over a little, and she caught him gently.

"I know you couldn't have." She told him, "But you need to tell them so they stop hunting you."

"It doesn't matter. The same thing happened to me, I told you, people set me up and it ruined my life. It ruined my dad's-"He broke off. He was ready to break down. He just couldn't believe this was happening again.

Holly got up and hugged him. He tried not to cringe in pain. Holly noticed, however, "I'm going to get you some first aid. My dad taught me how. Stay here."

She got up and quietly went to the door and opened it a sliver and listened. She could hear her dad downstairs in the kitchen. She motioned for Roddy to come carefully with her to the bathroom down the hall.

She was able to clean up his face and scratches as best she could, but he really needed some kind of Aspirin for his ribs. She checked to be sure they weren't broken. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt them intact.

"You got lucky, he could have pictured a lung." She said as she put a damp washcloth on his chest.

"I think you mean punctured." He corrected, laughing a little. She glared jokingly at him. But realized he had to be in incredible pain. She looked through the bathroom trying to find Aspirin or something like it. She tried to remember where her dad put the Burdoch root he'd collected. She groaned realizing it was in the pantry downstairs.

"Okay," she whispered, "stay here in the shower, I'll be right back."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting you a root to chew on." She told him, matter-of-factly. He decided not to ask.

She opened the door a crack and peeked out, she still heard her dad downstairs. He was in the living room, probably working on a clock. She tiptoed downstairs real carefully and could see her dad on the couch, taking notes on a watch and sipping wine. She went into the opposite room quietly and sneaked into the pantry. She finally found the Burdoch root and grabbed a few pieces. She quickly and quietly stepped out of the pantry and was about to head back towards the stairs when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Headache?" a voice behind her said.

Monroe was standing, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed right behind her. He gave her a suspicious look, his eyes narrowed.

"Umm…constipated." She blurted.

This time he raised his eyebrows.

She quickly headed back upstairs. Hoping her dad would go back to his watch. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him downstairs in the living room.

"Here," she whispered and found the extra knife in the First Aid kit. She cut off a few pieces and gave him one, "chew on it."

Roddy made a face, "It tastes like a rubber tire." He groaned.

"Yeah, I know. But trust me, it works." She cleaned up, then helped him out of the tub.

"I'm gonna make sure he's still downstairs." She whispered.

She peeked out the door. She didn't hear anything. She looked down the hall and didn't see anything either. Because the whole house smelled like him, she couldn't pin point where he was. It was now or never.

"Follow me." They both crept to her room. When they got to her room and she was helping him sit, she was about to get her door when it slammed behind her. Both turned and saw Monroe standing there, in Blutbad form, looking livid. He growled and with intense speed, he had Roddy pinned against the wall in her room.

"You better have a damn good reason for coming here." He threatened.

"Dad, please, stop!" Holly cried. She morphed just in case.

"I didn't do anything!" Roddy gasped.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds." Monroe growled.

"Dad, please, he's hurt bad, he didn't do it. He told me he didn't do it." Holly pleaded. She was afraid that if she moved her dad would hurt Roddy more.

Monroe calmed down and dropped Roddy who slumped to the floor. Holly ran to him, but her dad held her back.

"I'm calling Nick." He said, grabbing his phone.

"Dad, he didn't do it, he can't go to jail!" Holly cried, fighting him.

"I'm calling Nick." He confirmed more forcefully and held her down in a chair as he kept both eyes on Roddy.

Roddy groaned and was seeing black spots. He tried calling her name, but didn't seem to have a voice. Holly's face was going in and out of focus. He tried to stay awake for her sake and his own, but he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick rushed over as soon as he got the call. He walked into Monroe's without even knocking. Roddy had been put on the couch. Holly was sitting by him, concerned and crying. Monroe was pacing back in forth, obviously not sure what to think of the situation.

"What happened?" Nick asked Monroe, looking shocked.

"Dad killed Roddy!" Holly cried.

"I did not kill him, he's passed out." Monroe said exasperatedly.

"Nick, Roddy said he didn't do it!" Holly pleaded with Nick, "I know he didn't!"

"Holly, calm down. When Roddy wakes up, I'll ask him where he was on the night the girl was murdered."

"What night was she murdered?" Monroe asked.

Nick told him. Monroe closed his eyes and sighed heavily, feeling like a jerk, "Nick, he couldn't have done it. He was with us that night at a restaurant."

"You believe him now?" Holly asked her dad.

He nodded, looking extremely apologetic.

Holly sobbed and hugged her dad. Monroe hugged her back tightly, "You're still grounded." He mumbled, smiling a little.

Nick checked on Roddy, "How long has he been passed out?"

"Not long, I have a feeling I laid into him pretty hard. I'm surprised he was even walking." Monroe admitted, rubbing Holly's shaking back.

"I gave him some Burdock root." Holly said.

"Yeah, I know. I figured _you_ weren't using it." Monroe chuckled, he'd have to give Holly another lesson on the actual uses of medicinal herbs. Really? Constipation?

Roddy stirred and woke up. Nick noticed how pale he looked, "Get a bucket." He ordered Monroe. And Monroe, not wanting to get his carpet cleaned again, hastened to do just that.

…..

Roddy was still seeing spots but was waking up. It took him a minute to make out the blurry faces standing over him.

"Holly?" he whispered weakly.

"I'm here. It's okay now, Roddy, they believe you." She said next to him.

It took him a bit to realize what she just said.

"Roddy, can you hear me?" Nick asked him.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital." Monroe suggested, "I'm willing to pay the medical bills considering it's my fault."

"No, I'm fine." Roddy said, trying to sit up, "And I'll take that as an apology."

Monroe smiled at him, "I really am sorry."

"It's okay." Roddy said weakly.

"Do you know why you passed out?" Nick asked him as Holly went to get Roddy some water.

He shook his head, "I mean, I'm pretty weak and all, and I haven't really eaten much." He admitted, "So it's not all your fault."

He drank the water Holly brought him. It was an awkward silence in the room and Roddy decided to break it, "So…not that this isn't a heartwarming moment, but, who's trying to frame me this time?" he asked Nick. He had to admit, he was pretty miffed.

"Not sure, but maybe you can help us." Nick said.

"What can I do?"

"You might be able to give us a clue."

"I'll try."

"Where's your scarf?" Nick asked.

"I threw it away, it had a hole in it and it smelled like crap." Roddy shrugged, "It was kinda old. Why do you wanna know? What's my scarf got to do with it?"

Nick took out the fabric piece in an evidence bag and showed Roddy.

"Well, if I could sew that would fix my scarf, but I don't see what this has to do with-"

"It was found on the murdered girl."

Roddy looked up, then it hit him, "After we left the restaurant, I went back to the studio, I found it there. I thought I'd lost it that afternoon."

"Do you know who might have taken it?"

"No."

"Someone at the dance studio." Holly blurted, "There's no other explanation. Plus, both girls went there."

"Then that's where we'll start." Nick said, "Roddy, you're off the hook." He smiled at him, "did you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks." Roddy said as he got up. Monroe went to help him and he flinched. Monroe looked a little sad but understanding.

"Sorry," Roddy said, "old habits I guess." He chuckled. Holly went to him and hugged him. He wished he could kiss her again, but he just got her dad to like him.

"Thanks Holly." He said, "You really stuck by me."

"Anytime." She said. Nick helped Roddy out and Holly looked at her dad who gave her a knowing look.

"What?" she asked, turning red.

"Something I should know about?" he asked.

"Not if I'm still grounded." She joked.

Monroe sighed and sat on the couch with her. She cuddled next to him, "I'm sorry I told you to go to hell and lied to you." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry too." He kissed her forehead.

"But I'm still grounded."

"Yep."

…..

He was enjoying himself. He was getting ever so close to finally getting his revenge. He watched the big oaf bumble along the walkway. He just thought he was so good-looking. What did that whore even see in this guy? Leaving him for that? Well, she paid the price and so did her little sidekick. But now, he was ready to get his revenge on the one who started it all.

He followed the Jaegerbar all night and he saw him meet that trampy bird girlfriend of his. Bet she wouldn't think he was so hot if she found out her boyfriend was a player. Well, she wouldn't think it for long. _Bye, bye birdie _he whistled to himself.

…

Sorry, I kind of wanted to end it here so I can prepare for the next chapters coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

She watched Holly from afar. She had to snort. What did that loser even see in such a plain girl like Holly. Mrs. Clark continued with her shopping. She only needed a few more things and then she could plan on how to get Holly away from that stupid adopted parent of hers. Of course now that she had a boyfriend, this might make it harder. She watched the boy hold open the door to the dance studio for her. He was pretty scrawny and puny looking. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a challenge after all.

…..

Roddy and Holly walked in. Monroe and Nick promised to meet them later. But while they were waiting, they decided to do their own digging.

"Where do we even start?" Roddy whispered to her as they walked together.

"I'm not really sure, I'm not exactly a detective like Nick." Holly whispered back. In the back of her mind she was worried about her friend's reactions. She hadn't spoken to them about the rave and was worried they would hate her.

"You know the people in this studio better than I do." Roddy mentioned, "We're obviously looking for some Wesen who knew the two victims."

Holly nodded.

"Holly!" Sylvia cried from the other end of the room. She ran to Holly and hugged her, "Oh my God, we had no idea where you were! What happened to you two?" she looked between the two of them, then raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Sylvia, I'm sorry, I should have called." Holly started.

"Yeah, you should have." Evelyn came up behind Sylvia, smiling, "Definitely should have called us to spill the beans on you two."

Holly gaped at them, "You're not mad?"

Evelyn snorted.

"Why would we be mad?" Sylvia said, "I mean the Grimm was a little unnerving, but we're just glad you two are okay."

"Besides, we did you both a favor." Evelyn said.

Roddy grinned sheepishly. Leave it to a bunch of girls to blatantly talk about Holly's dating experience with said date present.

Roddy cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go over there now and…do stuff. See you later?" He asked Holly.

Holly smiled and nodded.

When he left, he had to keep from laughing outright. Holly looked so embarrassed when the girls practically jumped Holly with hugs and praise on a good choice. He couldn't argue with them.

"Rodd's, my man!" Michael yelled jovially coming over to Roddy. Roddy groaned. It was his turn.

…

Nick and Monroe could tell Holly and Roddy were very distracted. Holly was off a few times in her routine, and Roddy was actually missing a few notes. No one really noticed, but to a trained musical eye, like Monroe's, it was pretty easy to spot.

He sighed, he knew this day would come but he just didn't realize how hard it was going to be to really acknowledge it. He tried thinking back to the time when he and Holly had had the sex talk. He promised her that someday she would find a great guy who would make her happy and take her dancing. Course guy's had other things in mind that Monroe preferred not to think about, as it made him see red.

He saw Holly smile at Roddy and he knew he'd just have to accept it. Roddy was a good kid, though a little rough around the edges, but at least Holly had some good taste.

Holly went to get some water and Monroe walked up to Roddy and put his hand on his shoulder. He could see Roddy start to pale a little. But Monroe smiled, "When you take her out, the curfew is 10:30. If she arrives a minute later, I'm skinning you alive." He patted Roddy on the shoulder and walked back to sit down.

…

Nick was having a very hard time finding anyone who didn't know the victims. Everyone in there had some sort of connection with each other, but didn't really talk to others much. Like Holly and her friends, people really just kept their secrets and stuck only to their closest friends.

He did find out that both victims were indeed best friends. But that didn't really help him out much. He decided to start questioning the guys.

He walked up to Michael who had just finished talking to Evelyn.

Michael looked a little nervous. Nick couldn't blame him, having a cop/Grimm threaten to not only to tell your parents but hunt you down if you didn't stay safe was enough to scare any teenage Wesen.

"Relax Michael, I'm just doing some more investigating on the case." He reassured him. Michael calmed down a little, but still looked upset.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked him.

Michael shook his head, a little too quickly.

"Look, I'm not really gonna hunt you down, I just want you to be safe."

"Oh no, I know man, I just…I just can't talk here." He said quietly. He looked almost ready to cry.

"Michael, you didn't…kill-"

"No! I just…know something that could really hurt Evelyn, is all."

Nick nodded. Then he took Michael outside to talk.

"What happened?" Nick said. Michael crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to find the right words.

"Michael, I can help, you can talk to me." Nick told him, reassuringly.

"I cheated on Evelyn." Michael blurted.

Nick was dumbfounded, "Okay, but I'm just not sure what that has to do-"

"I cheated on her with Veronica." Michael finally took a deep breath and shook his head.

"When?" Nick asked.

"Only a couple of weeks ago. But it was only one time. We both just got drunk one night and…" he started crying, "I didn't mean to cheat on Evelyn, I love her! I just, don't know what go into me."

Nick put his hand on Michaels shoulder, "It happens to a lot of people, Michael. But you need to be honest to Evelyn if you really care about her."

"I know, I just don't want her to hate me."

"If she does then it just wasn't meant to be. Life goes on."

Michael nodded, then snorted, "That's not the worst part." He said.

"What?" Nick asked him.

"Technically, she cheated too."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a boyfriend."

"She did? Who?"

Michael motioned inside, "I mean he's kind of a jerk and a loner, but he still didn't deserve it."

"Who is it?"

"Jason Schnell. He's the pianist."

…

Nick walked over to Monroe who was sitting watching Holly. Nick quietly told Monroe what Michael had told him. Monroe nodded then both looked at the pianist. He was a good-looking but scrawny guy. He seemed very intent in his music and had a very serene expression on his face. He had blonde hair with brown eyes and they both noticed a jaguar tattooed on his forearm.

"That guy?" Monroe asked, skeptical, "Nick, he's practically Peter Parker without the Spiderman thing going for him."

"Hey, that Mousehertz I dealt with was pretty violent." Nick mentioned.

The music stopped and everyone gathered to get notes. The pianist, Jason, was way in the back. Nick noticed him look at Michael as he put his arm around Evelyn.

Then it happened, Jason's eyes turned pitch black, he started growing golden fur with a splash of dark brown spots. Nick and Monroe both jumped. Jason looked at them and quickly morphed back. Suddenly, he didn't look like such a scrawny guy, he suddenly looked like a psychopath as he stared them down smiling.

…..

"Oh God." Monroe moaned. He wanted to get Holly out of there now. He had no idea that a Wesen like that was even in Portland. They had gone outside right as soon as the pianist saw them.

"What was that?" Nick asked him.

"That is an Aufheben-Freuden. A jaguar. These guys kill for the fun of it. Hence that's what they're called."

"So what should we do?"

"Just stay calm," Monroe warned him, "These guys are fast, faster than I am, and stalk their prey like it's a game. Then they like to… have fun with their victims." He grimaced.

"You really think he killed those two girls?" Nick asked Monroe.

"If anybody did it, he definitely did."

Roddy came outside with Holly. Monroe didn't miss his hand on her back before he quickly withdrew it. Monroe wanted to roll his eyes at how nervous Roddy was.

"Did you find anything?" Holly asked them.

"Yeah," Nick said, "Me and Monroe saw an Aufheben-Freuden."

Roddy cringed, "Oh God!"

"What's that?" Holly asked her dad. Her dad took that moment to separate her from Roddy, even though he'd given Roddy to okay to date his daughter, he wasn't ready to just hand her over to him that easy. He pulled her aside to explain what they were dealing with. Meanwhile, Nick went over to Roddy, "It makes sense, the pianist was always closest to you. He probably saw you as an easy target to frame."

Roddy shook his head in annoyance, "Why is it always me?"

"Don't take it personal Roddy, this guy obviously has a sick agenda."

Just then, Holly gasped, "Evelyn's in danger!"

Monroe had mentioned what Nick had told him earlier. While they caught Roddy up to speed, Monroe had to hold Holly back from going inside and causing a scene.

"We can't just let him hurt them!" Holly told them angrily.

"We won't, but we can't go barging in there like maniacs. We have to do this right." Nick said calmly.

Monroe nodded, "Roddy, I want you to take Holly home and stay with her, we'll take care of Evelyn and Michael."

"Dad, I want to help, she's my friend!" Holly cried.

"Holly, this is too dangerous." Monroe told her sternly, "I need you to listen to me this time. Stay with Roddy at the house. I'll call you when it's over and it will be soon." Monroe promised.

Holly calmed down, Roddy squeezed her hand for comfort and she nodded to her dad.

…

Although you all had awesome guesses, I couldn't resist making this serial killer an animal that actually does kill for fun. I did some research and not only are Jaguars very fast and very dangerous, they enjoy killing for the heck of it and more people go missing to these creatures.

We're getting close to the end of Part 2 and I'm getting myself prepared to write the next two chapters. Keep up with the R and R's they keep me going.

Once again, I know what's going to happen, but on a side note, do you think that Evelyn should end it with Michael if she finds out he cheated? Or should Michael end it with her? Or, do you think they should continue on together as a couple?

Just wondering cause I enjoy the comments Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Jason continued to play the piano and keep an eye on his newest pawn. Miss Evelyn was dancing like a princess. What a waste of talent, but, it was nothing personal, just some simple revenge. He looked up in time to see two men staring at him. Jason was taken aback for a second, one was a Grimm. The other could obviously see him, but he had no clue what he could be. They looked nervous. It pleased him. They could track him all they wanted. They still didn't know who his next victim was. He saw one of the man's eye's turn red. He had to smile a little bigger. _So, a Grimm and a Blutbad think they can get me? This game just got interesting…_

…

Nick waited for Monroe outside the dance studio. He was getting antsy. Monroe took Holly and Roddy to his place and promised Nick he'd come back "prepared". Nick didn't want to seem suspicious and thought it best he wait outside. He paced back and forth, hoping Evelyn and Michael would be safe. He saw both of them come out. Michael looked upset; Evelyn seemed busy texting on her phone. They both headed to his car. Nick wanted to go to them, but he noticed Jason stalking them from inside. Nick hid. If he wanted to catch this guy, he had to play carefully. If it was a game this guy wanted, well Nick was going to come out winning.

He saw Monroe and ran to the car. They followed Evelyn and Michael all the way to Michael's house. Nick groaned. Michael's parents must have been out of town, the place was practically deserted. Nick and Monroe parked the car in a safe spot and decided to wait out the killer. Monroe had assured Nick that this guy would most likely attack now to prove a point. They were meticulous and actually enjoyed people witnessing their crimes. It was almost like a show for them.

They seemed to wait for what felt like hours. They sat in the dark and Nick decided to broach the subject with Monroe, "So…are Holly and Roddy-"

"Yep." Monroe said quickly, staring at his morphing hand, examining his claws.

Nick wanted to laugh, "And how are you feeling?"

Monroe looked up annoyed, "I'm fine, she's a smart girl, and he's a nice kid. I mean, for a rat and all."

Nick did laugh.

"It's not funny." Monroe snapped.

"I'm just imaging Roddy coming over and you're helping me clean my weapons from the trailer."

Monroe raised his eyebrows, "I was gonna borrow your gun to clean, but I like your idea better."

Just then, they heard some rustling, both snapped to attention. Sure enough, Jason was heading towards the house. Nick could see the gleaming of the knife in his hand. Monroe's eyes were red.

Both headed quietly towards the house. Jason snuck in through a window. Nick ran to the door and banged on it, "Police, open up!"

Monroe waited. Then he saw Jason attempting to flee the house. Monroe was after him in a flash. Nick came over and fired his gun. He hit Jason in the leg, which injured him and Monroe was able to tackle him down. Fighting erupted between the two, but Monroe was able to use Jason's injured leg to his advantage. He pinned Jason down as Nick came over.

"Jason Schnell, you are under arrest for a double homicide and for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, and you have the right to an attorney." He and Monroe grabbed up a very furious Wesen who struggled but was obviously in no condition to fight back.

"I bet you think you've won, but this game's just beginning." He sneered at them. Michael and Evelyn came over. Michael had his arm protectively around Evelyn.

Jason spat at them, "Why don't you ask him who he thinks is hotter in bed, bitch? See how hot he is then!"

Evelyn looked confused and Michael looked ashamed.

"It's over, Schnell." Nick said as he took him to the car.

"Not by a longshot, Grimm." Jason boasted. Nick didn't like the sounds of this creep.

…..

Roddy and Holly were watching a Gossip Girl rerun. It seemed to calm Holly down from going Blutbad on him and running out. He had his arm around her and was enjoying being close to her. He liked the fact that Monroe wasn't around either. He somehow had a feeling he'd be sitting on a separate chair if that were the case. Holly cuddled into him. She seemed better but still obviously agitated. She kept looking at the millions of clocks around the room.

"Relax, he'll be back soon." Roddy reassured her, caressing her arm he was holding.

She nodded, "I know, I just wish I knew what was going on."

"It'll be okay."

"I'm just glad you're here with me." She smiled at him.

Just then, her eyes went red, she bolted upright and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Roddy asked scared to death her dad was coming back in a foul mood. Hell, he'd take the jaguar over that any day.

Her eyes darted around the room. Just then, something smashed through the window and a cloud of smoke erupted. Both Roddy and Holly coughed and hit the floor. Someone came in wearing a gas mask. The person walked over to Roddy who was slowly losing consciousness on the floor next to Holly. The person looked at him then lifted their foot and slammed it into his face. He saw stars and all went black.

…..

Nick and Monroe wanted to celebrate a victory. Jason Schnell was in jail and Evelyn and Michael were safe. Jason admitted to the whole thing, practically bragging about it. Nick was glad Hank took over so he and Monroe could go back to his place and celebrate with a couple of good beers. Monroe looked scratched up but pretty satisfied. Nick had a feeling he enjoyed the Blutbad coming out during moments of violence when needed.

Both parked the car and walked up to the house. Monroe tensed, Nick could sense it too. Both looked at each other with dread. Monroe ran into the house. There was smoke lingering. Nick and Monroe covered their faces and found Roddy on the floor bleeding.

"Where's Holly?" Monroe asked, sounding terrified. He ran all over the house calling her name while Nick dragged Roddy outside. Monroe came out panicking, his eyes glowing red. He was holding a piece of paper.

"She has Holly. Nick, Grace Clark has Holly."

"What? How?" Nick yelled.

Monroe held out the paper.

_Don't worry, she's in good hands. –GC_

…..


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: This chapter does contain violence and torture.

Please note I did take my time with this chapter and was really debating on writing it, let alone posting it, as it is pretty intense and emotional. But feel free to R and R and tell me what you think.

…

Holly woke up groggy and groaning. All she could remember was the smell and the smoke. She tried opening her eyes but they didn't seem to want to function. She coughed weakly. All that smoke really did something to her, her nose was itchy and her eyes were so watery she could barely open them.

_Roddy!_ She thought suddenly. She attempted to get up and realized her hands were bound with some kind of metal to something above her head. She tried moving her feet and realized they were chained. She was spread eagle on something soft, yet couldn't move her hands or feet. She slowly opened her stinging eyes. It was eerily dark where she was. She tried letting her eyes adjust and struggled with her bonds. She looked down and realized she was only in her white tank top and underwear. She shivered.

She started coming to a little more and then got panicky. The feeling of claustrophobia hit her. She struggled to break free and couldn't get it. She realized she was bound to a metal bed. She looked around.

The place was oddly familiar. There was wood everywhere. She listened and could hear trees rustling, creek water flowing, night critters making their noises.

Then it hit her. The hunting cabin! She recognized some scratches she had made on the wall years ago when she had been sprayed with a skunk in the face and had a hard time seeing. It had made her so mad she clawed at anything in her path.

She breathed heavily and wanted to morph, to get away from here. Then she remembered her dad teaching her how to calm herself to prevent the animal from coming out. She breathed and thought about dancing, how it released her. She thought about her dad playing the cello, Roddy kissing her...

"Finally up." An eerie female voice said nearby. Holly jerked and looked over. She growled, looking into her mother's face.

"Yes, yes, I know, you're a dog or something." Her mother waved her hand impatiently. She turned to face a table, her mother lit a small lamp and Holly could see a bunch of what looked to be tools and other household items on the table. Holly looked closer and saw a collection of different knives and scalpels. She wanted to gag.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Holly gulped. She started shaking. She'd never felt more afraid as she looked into her mother's soulless eyes.

"What I should have done years ago when you would have just died like your pathetic parents." Her mother said, matter-of-factly.

"I didn't do anything! I had nothing to do with them! Please!" Holly cried, struggling.

"You're just like them." Her mother whispered, attending to the stuff on the table.

"No I'm not!"

"You say that now, but, deep down, you really are. You can't deny you are…different."

Holly shuddered, breathing heavily, trying to escape. She calmed herself and pleaded through tears, "Please, don't do this. I loved you mom, I thought you loved me too."

Her mother shook, then turned toward her angrily, "You think I like this? I loved you too, but you just don't understand. Something like you, it isn't natural. I'm only doing what I feel is best. You must understand that."

Holly glared, "You're sick!"

"Maybe I am, but at least I'll be at peace when this is over." With that, she picked up a needle and a lighter. She held the needle in the flame for a while. Holly continued to struggle.

"Now hold still or it'll look messy." Her mother told her, as if teaching her how to cook. She lifted up Holly's shirt to her chest.

Holly shook uncontrollably, "No, mom, no! Please!"

Holly felt a shooting pain in her stomach. With each stroke of the scraping needle, Holly couldn't even hear herself scream, could only feel the pain. It felt like forever, and Holly's throat was cracked and her stomach was on fire.

"This is so people will see you branded for what you really are…a female dog."

Holly continued to shake and cry then looked down. She passed out.

...

Monroe was seething. Roddy had finally woken up and was sporting a bloody and broken nose. They were all in the car. Nick refused to let Monroe drive, instead, let him see if he could sniff out Holly. Unfortunately, all the smoke made it hard to catch her scent. Monroe began to get agitated; the longer they searched the longer Holly was in Mrs. Clark's mercy. And she had none.

Suddenly, Monroe caught a hint of Holly's scent as well as Mrs. Clark's. He knew it was her, because he remembered the scent at the park. Then he realized, he'd been smelling it for weeks but hadn't seen anything so thought nothing of it.

"That hag has been stalking us." He said, angrily, "God and I practically let her waltz on in and take Holly."

"Don't beat yourself up, Monroe." Nick said, "We'll find her."

Monroe was panicking inside. He dreaded finding Holly hurt, or worse, dead. He didn't know what he'd do if he found her that way. Well, he knew he'd rip Grace Clark apart like the piece of trash that she is.

Roddy was panicking just as much. Just being with Holly made him feel loved and cared for. He hadn't felt that in a long time. Sure he'd had girlfriends in the past, but none of them accepted him the way Holly did. Hell the last one let her family and rich friends influence her. Holly cared for Roddy and didn't care who or what he was. He wanted to find her. He had to find her. He promised her that anytime she needed him, he'd be there, and be there he would, ready to rip a few heads off in the process. Well, maybe that was Nick's job, but he was willing to start.

"That way!" Monroe yelled pointing. Then it hit him, "Oh my God. Why didn't I see it?"

"What?" Nick asked.

"The hunting cabin, where we found Holly."

"You think she's there?" Nick asked.

"I know she is." Monroe said darkly.

….

Holly woke up, praying she was having a nightmare. That her dad was down the hall coming to her.

God was in a foul mood that night.

"Glad you're back, I was afraid you'd miss the fun." Her mother said, jokingly. Holly glared at her as hard as she could. She may be in pain but she refused to let this sick piece of garbage tear her down.

Then she smelled it. There was no mistaking it, her dad was here. It was faint but she knew that scent anywhere. She suddenly felt brave again.

Mustering all her strength, Holly spat. She felt something hard smack the side of her face. She tasted blood and felt sore.

"Is that all you got?" Holly bragged, "Bring it on."

Mrs. Clark looked startled, but smiled. She picked up a crowbar and Holly braced for it.

…

They ran as fast as they could into the woods. Monroe knew the way and he raced like there was no tomorrow. Then they all stopped. They could hear strangled cries echoing in the woods.

"Holly!" Roddy gasped.

Monroe didn't care about backup or leaving them lost in the woods. In full Blutbad form, he ran. His daughter was still alive and he was ready to kill the person responsible for making her cry out.

"Keep yelling, Holly, I can hear you." He thought to himself.

….

Holly didn't know how much longer she could take it. Each beating sent waves of nausea, making it harder to cry out. But she knew her dad was close. His scent was stronger now. It gave her hope.

Mrs. Clark was panting heavily. She felt so alive, yet so exhausted already.

"God, this is such a workout, and I'm only just beginning." She sneered.

"So am I." Holly said weakly, trying with all of her might to stay focused.

Her mother went back to the table. Holly tried holding on but could feel herself slipping.

They heard a rustling sound outside. Mrs. Clark jumped to attention. She pulled out the gun she'd stolen a week ago. Holly got nervous, thinking of her dad.

"Relax, probably a skunk." Holly told her weakly.

"Shut up." Her mother snapped, smacking her with the gun. Then she went to the door and opened it. She looked down the ladder and didn't see anything.

She started closing the door, when without warning; Monroe tackled her and threw her down from the tree. Holly heard a scream and a thud as Mrs. Clark hit the ground.

Monroe went to Holly. She morphed for him and they communicated without words how glad they were to see each other. As they morphed back, Monroe looked ready to cry.

"Holly." He whispered, looking at her battered body, "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed some bolt cutters and cut her free.

Holly smiled weakly, "I think everything's going to be all right." She whispered. He smiled at her; he remembered telling her that in this very hut. He looked down and saw her chest. His eyes got red, but she held his hand. He lifted tear-filled eyes to hers. He found a wash rag on the table and began wiping off some blood and tears from her face. Then he attempted to clean off some of her chest. She hissed in pain. He grimaced, staring at the etchings in her chest painfully.

"How'd you do it?" Holly asked him as he checked her body for any broken bones.

"Do what?"

"Get inside."

Monroe chuckled through tears, grinning at her, "I decided to pull a wild you and learned how to climb the trees and sneak in through the window." He winked.

She smiled at him, she wanted to laugh, but it hurt way too much.

"Monroe! Holly! Are you up there?" Nick called from below.

"Yeah." Monroe choked, "We're coming down." He couldn't believe Holly's bravery. Here she was battered and broken and she was smiling at him like he was a knight in shining armor.

She nodded at him.

"Okay, I got you." He said gently as he lifted her. She groaned, her whole body ached.

The whole way down was a challenge but her dad finally reached the bottom and laid her on the ground. Roddy went to her, giving her his coat.

"Oh, Roddy." She smiled at him, he smiled back, crying.

"Holly, I should have-"

"Don't, you're here now, broken nose and all." She told him confidently.

Roddy gave a choked laugh, "No pictured lungs right?"

Holly rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna let that one leave are you?"

"Go. But close enough." He grinned.

"Where's Clark?" Nick asked Monroe.

"What do you mean, she fell down here?" Monroe said, suddenly getting nervous.

"She's not here, she wasn't when we got here?" Roddy said by Holly.

Holly and her dad exchanged scared looks.

Then they heard the gun shots and someone screaming like a lunatic. Monroe and Nick grabbed the two teenagers and tried running behind the tree.

Mrs. Clark came out looking angry and maniacal.

Monroe and Nick made a silent plan, much like they did with Schnell.

Nick distracted her giving Monroe time to run around and tackle her from behind. He rolled off of her while Roddy came up and kicked the gun out of her hand. It landed next to Holly. Nick was coming over, but Holly was faster. She ran up to her mother and pointed the gun at her.

Her mother looked annoyed, angry, and yet, satisfied.

"Holly, put the gun down." Nick told her calmly.

"Holly, don't!" Roddy said, next to Monroe who was debating whether he should even move. One wrong movement and someone could die.

Mrs. Clark laughed, "You couldn't do it, even if you wanted to. You just love your mother too much." She joked.

Holly stood shaking, "You're not my mother, you BITCH!" with that, Holly fired five shots straight at her mother.

She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. She didn't know what got into her but she started sobbing. Roddy came to her first, putting his arms around her. Then moved over so her dad could pick her up and carry her to the car.

The whole way back, Holly felt terrible. She calmed down enough to finally whisper to her dad, "I never wanted to kill again."

Monroe was silent for a while, then looked her in the eye, "Holly, everything's gonna be fine now, you did what you had to do. I've never been more proud of you." He smiled at her.

"I love you daddy." She said weakly, then without warning, passed out.

….

I repeat, this was an extremely emotional and intense chapter to write. But I hope you all feel justice was served in the end and that Monroe finding Holly and saving the day worked out great! The next chapter is going to be much lighter and of course will have a surprise once more


	13. Chapter 13

Holly woke up 32 hours later in the hospital. She could hear a lot of beeping noises and people walking outside the door. She attempted to sit up but it hurt so much that she just gave up and relaxed on the bed instead. She looked around and saw, to her amazement, a ton of flowers and balloons with Get Well cards attached.

She tried thinking back to what had happened to her hours earlier. She lifted up her white hospital shirt and saw the branding her mother had etched into her stomach with a needle. She knew what it meant, the word, and wanted to kill her mother all over again. She slumped back, fighting tears. How was she supposed to get over what happened if she had a constant reminder that may never go away? It just wasn't fair. She sighed, feeling exhausted and angry. Deciding to quit feeling sorry for herself, she looked to her right on the little table by her bed. She saw a beautiful bouquet of colorful lilies and lots of cards. She reached for the nearest one. It was from Zeeke and Sylvia wishing her well. She smiled thinking of her friends. Then she saw another one nearby; it had a red rose attached to it with a violin on the cover of the card. She opened it and smiled even brighter.

_Can't wait till you feel much better my dearest,_

_My heart always seeks having you nearest._

_Believe me my love, your pain I do share,_

_There's nothing more, in this world that I care._

_When you get better, I have a surprise,_

_But first you'll need to close both of your eyes._

_The only hint I can give is - Romance,_

_You made my day, with that very hot glance._

_Love Roddy._

_PS: Don't let your dad read this!_

She held on to the card, feeling better than she had in a long time. She looked down and gasped happily. Chuck, her stuffed wolf, was there and around its neck was her watch her dad had given her as a gift when he took her in. She noticed a scroll of paper and opened it.

_Holly,_

_If you're reading this, I probably left with Nick and Roddy to get coffee, because they are a bunch of weenies that need caffeine. Okay and I really wanted some too. Remember I told you that when I had a daughter I would give her that watch. Well, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I am so proud of you and love you very much. Get well soon, Holl's. I love you!_

_Love, Dad_

_PS: I read Roddy's card, I'm having a talk with him later. _

Holly laughed through tears. She closed her eyes thinking back to the day her dad gave her the watch. She jumped when the door opened and a nurse came in smiling.

"Good, you're up! I'll let your father know." The nurse came over to check her vitals, smiling at all the cards, "You have some really nice friends." She commented and left the room.

Holly couldn't help but smile. She really was lucky. Of all the people to find her in those woods, she was glad it had been Monroe and Nick. She didn't know where she'd be if it weren't for them. Then she stroked Roddy's card, smiling. She was lucky all right.

Monroe came back and was so happy Holly was finally awake. She looked exhausted but happy.

Nick followed behind carrying a coffee cup tray and a bag of donuts.

Monroe winked at her when he saw she was holding on to his paper and watch. She grinned and nodded. Both of their eyes turned red to show each other how glad they were.

Monroe came over to her and rubbed her arm gently, "Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded and shrugged, "A little." Then she remembered what she had done and wanted to weep. She looked sadly at Nick and braced for it, "I have to go to jail, don't I?" she asked, solemnly.

"Why?" Nick asked, making space on the counter for the donuts and coffee.

"Why?" Holly gasped, looking upset, "I killed her."

Monroe frowned at Nick and rubbed her shoulder gently for reassurance.

Nick smiled at her, "Holly, you did us all a favor in my opinion," he leaned closer and whispered, "that's between me and you." He winked, "Besides, I think we can all agree it was in self-defense." He smiled at Monroe, "Can I cross that off the list of things I owe you?"

Monroe nodded, rolling his eyes, "Whatever, dude, but you still owe me like 65."

"Oh, come on!" Nick whined.

"Baby." Monroe mumbled sipping his coffee.

Holly slumped back, not sure if she was relieved or just shocked, "So, I'm not going to jail?"

"What? No!" Monroe told her, chuckling.

"You kidding?" Nick looked at her incredulously, "That hag beat you within an inch of your life. Of course you weren't going to let her get away with it. Personally, I wouldn't have either. Like I said, you did us a favor." He got out a donut and handed one to her, smiling, "That's from me to you. You just saved me a ton of extra paperwork."

Holly smiled, a little relieved that she was in the clear, "Where's Roddy?' she asked, putting the donut on the table for later.

"He's probably hiding from Monroe." Nick laughed as he eyed the card and rose she held.

"He is not; he went to get you something." Monroe said, rolling his eyes ready to smack Nick.

"Oh, that reminds me." Nick said, getting something out of his pocket, "This is from me and Juliette." He handed her a card. She opened it. It was a cute little dog with Band-Aids all over it with a Get Well Soon message. Then Nick handed her a gift. She unwrapped it and stared in stunned belief. It was Seasons one and two of Gossip Girl.

"Thanks Nick!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…thanks Nick." Monroe said sarcastically.

Nick shrugged, "Hey, Holly earned it."

Monroe couldn't argue, but he wasn't looking forward to the marathon of Gossip Girl in his house for months. But how could he deny Holly a moment of feeling like a kid who just got a bike for Christmas. He smiled at Nick, who nodded to him.

"Is she up?" someone called from the doorway.

Holly squealed with delight, "Evelyn! Sylvia! You're okay!"

"Duh!" Evelyn said coming towards Holly's bed.

"What happened?" Holly asked her friends.

"Your psycho mom tried to kill you, don't you remember?" Sylvia explained.

"No, I mean, what happened to you and Michael?" Holly clarified.

Evelyn looked a little uncomfortable. Sylvia looked kind of sad.

"I ended it with him." Evelyn said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why? Wasn't he sorry?" Holly asked.

"Oh, he was, I just didn't know what to think, so I told him when he cleans up his act, then maybe."

"So there's hope?" Sylvia asked her.

Evelyn nodded, "Maybe, I'm going to let him try to win me back. Let him and Zeeke come up with some crazy idea to woo me." Evelyn chuckled.

"You're only doing this so he'll come back at you stronger." Sylvia groaned.

"Hey, why not, maybe he'll actually prove his love to me."

"Good luck with that." Holly said, shaking her head at the thought of Michael and Zeeke scheming together. But she was glad; she knew Evelyn wouldn't leave Michael in the dust for long. Give him a chance, she'd come around.

Nick offered the girls some donuts who accepted them. Sylvia was a little shy around Nick, but his movie star smile won her over.

"Zeeke's got competition." Evelyn said into Sylvia's ear and nudged her. Sylvia went beat red and Nick just smiled at her.

Monroe got a chair and pulled it up to the other side of Holly's bed. This way he could be near her and still see people coming in.

"Where's Roddy?" Sylvia asked; glad to stop staring at Nick. She was ready to melt if that Grimm kept smiling at her.

"Not sure, Nick said he went to get me something." Holly said. Both her friends sat on her bed.

They heard a knock at the door and right on cue, Roddy came in carrying his violin.

Holly beamed at him and he couldn't help himself, he went right up to her and kissed her. He could hear Nick chuckling under his breath, and her friends sniggering, but he didn't care. She was so beautiful, even covered in bruises and welts. What did stop him was her dad starting to growl low in his throat. He knew Monroe accepted him and was more than okay with him dating Holly, but he wasn't about to rock the boat with the man in the room.

Holly had a little trouble breathing. All she could do was blush and grin. Roddy winked at her.

"So stud, what's with the violin?" Evelyn joked.

Roddy backed up, "I have a get well present for Holly." Then he whistled and 2 violinists came in followed by a drummer carrying a small portable drum set. Following them was Zeeke who carried a keyboard and Michael.

"What's all this?" Sylvia asked, looking at Holly and Evelyn, who both shrugged their shoulders.

As the guys set up, Michael went up to Evelyn and held her hand, "Evelyn, I really am sorry. You may not forgive me today, but someday, I hope you do. Roddy and I are gonna play a song for you and Holly."

"What's the song?" Evelyn asked suspiciously.

"Secrets, by Coldplay." Roddy told her as he got ready.

Nick joined Monroe on the other side of the room.

Roddy began the song, then the other violinists joined in, soon Zeeke and the drummer kicked in, then Michael sang.

Monroe was impressed. Sure he wasn't ready to let go of his teenage daughter just yet, I mean, come on, he only just adopted her. But he had to admit Roddy was a good guy. He was loyal and treated Holly with respect. And hell, the kid could play a kick-ass concerto only Monroe could appreciate. He smiled and held his daughters hand.

Nick chuckled as Monroe swayed to the beat of the music. Man, Monroe really needed a woman in his life.

The End of Part II

For a better listening experience, I used this guy as my inspiration for why Roddy played this song for Holly in the end. Course he had backup but, I like to imagine this playing for her. Also, the guy plays in Portland, pretty cool coincidence!

.com/watch?v=HrKHAsnkF8A&list=FLsdfsWubNoZBEKP1fxP_ZCw&index=5&feature=plpp_video

..…

As promised, here's the special surprise:

Part III

Picturing a Lung

Holly did not like the way her dad was acting the past few weeks. He seemed distracted, more aloof. Ever since he did that case with Nick involving Skalengeck's and a drug called "J", he'd been acting strange. She remembered after he sat her and Roddy down to discuss the dangers of drugs, he began go out on more strange cases with Nick and staying out later than usual or forgetting to pick her up after dance.

She was fine being able to spend more alone time with Roddy and her friends, but she missed her dad. Even Roddy missed him. He admitted that Monroe wasn't threatening him like he used to. It was odd. Hardly able to stand by and wait for him to tell her what was going on, she took matters into her own hands.

She followed her dad this time. She even wore Wolfsbane to throw him off. Because of her speed she was able to keep up with her dad's car and sniff him out. She stayed out of sight as he walked down a shopping street in the city. He went into some shop that looked like it sold spices.

Holly went up to the shop and carefully looked in the window.

She could see her dad talking to someone and smiling. She was a little taken aback. She hadn't seen him smile like that before. The way he smiled at her or Nick was different. He smiled at her like a proud parent, and he smiled at Nick like he was a friend he just put up with. But this was a different kind of smile. Holly tried to get a look at who he was talking to but they went towards the back.

Holly decided to go in. She tried to be quiet but there was a stupid bell on the door that announced her arrival and she winced at the noise it made.

"Be with you in a minute." A feminine voice called from the back. Holly wasn't sure what to think, so she waited and looked around at the assortment of spices and jars. Now she knew where her dad got all his secret remedies.

She could hear her dad and the female's voice laughing. Then a very pretty brunette with large brown eyes came out to greet her. She smiled at Holly, "Can I help you?"

"Umm…" Holly said, not sure what to say. Just then, her dad came out carrying a box. He saw Holly and almost dropped it.

"Holly?" he put the box on the counter and walked towards her, "What are you doing here?"

Holly was very annoyed by this point, "I could ask you the same thing." She snapped.

The woman looked between the two of them, confused and concerned.

Monroe sighed, "Holly, this is my good friend, Rosalee. Rosalee, my daughter Holly."

"Oh this is Holly?" the woman named Rosalee smiled and extended her hand to Holly, "It's really good to meet you finally, your dad tells me so much about you!"

Holly didn't say or do anything, instead she glared at her dad. She finally understood. That smile she couldn't put her finger on. She gave Roddy that same smile every time he made her happy. She wanted to pull her hair out. Her dad was in love!

…

Sorry to end it there, I'm just glad that part two came to a happy conclusion and that there's more to come. The next story will have a mystery much like the first, but mostly Monrosalee and Rolly romance! Glad you all enjoyed this one! Thanks for all the R and R's. Keep 'em comin' and part 3 is on its way!


End file.
